No One Would Listen
by TheQueenofBooks1000
Summary: An Ezekiel vignette. Also a songfic to a deleted song from The Phantom of the Opera movie, 'No One Would Listen.' Bridgette/Ezekiel friendship (a bit one-sided, too, I guess?) LYRICS REMOVED. NO LONGER A SONGFIC DUE TO VIOLATION OF THE RULES.


**Soo...a songfic. I actually attempted to write a songfic.**

**The song is a deleted scene from _The Phantom of the Opera_ (movie version).It's called, 'No One Would Listen,' and sung by the phantom himself. Check it out, it's pretty nice. :)**

******EDIT: Hi, so apparently, songfics are a violation of the rules (surprise, surprise), so I removed the lyrics. I guess...listen to the song while you're reading this? Sorry, dudes. :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA (OR THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA).**

* * *

"How are you feeling today, kid?" the male nurse asked as he took Ezekiel's blood pressure.

The homeschooled boy shrugged. "I've been worse, eh," he said, running a hand through his matted hair that was slowly growing back. "I mean, I actually had to swallow a rat! Now that's just disgusting, eh."

The nurse shuddered as he started injecting the medicinal fluid in the boy's arm. "Well, alrighty, then. If you need anything, just press the buzzer, and we'll send a nurse or the doctor here."

"Hey, why are you a nurse, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "Isn't that a job for girls?"

The nurse glared at him and intentionally pricked him in the arm harder than he should have. Without another word, the nurse stormed out.

Ezekiel winced, rubbing his arm. The formerly feral teen was stuck in the hospital due to being treated harshly in Chris McLean's insane reality show. He silently sat on his pristinely white hospital bed that smelled slightly of disinfectant and sighed.

Zeke stared out the window, thinking about the living hell he experienced on the World Tour plane. Not to mention the island full of radioactive waste.

How has his life been reduced to this? He thought back on the events of the show.

* * *

"You lost our stick?" Leshawna said through clenched teeth.

They just finished the rowing challenge, and Ezekiel's teammates immediately cornered him. Now Leshawna was glaring at the weak teenager, who cowered, since his wimpy frame was significantly smaller than the girl's robust form.

"How the hell did you lose a _stick, _white boy?" Leshawna continued, placing her hands on her hips.

"That's so inconsiderately stupid," Harold scoffed. "I mean, we could have avoided elimination, Zeke! GOSH!"

"Sorry, brother," DJ said, giving him a pitying look. "But I think I have to vote you out."

Zeke's gaze turned to the beautiful blonde…no, not the one talking to Noah and asking if he was Tyler, but the surfer girl with silky hair bunched into a ponytail. As he gazed at her, those enchanting olive eyes of hers gave him a disapproving look and she turned away.

He was in the chopping block for today's elimination ceremony. But he held his head up high, and hoped for the best.

* * *

He had been friendless for the most part of his life.

His ma cooked well, his dad provided the best education that he could, and he even played with the chickens and the bull back in the prairie.

But he never knew what it was like to be part of the modern society. Once, he visited his Uncle Frank in the city, where he observed people wandering aimlessly, chatting on their phones or tapping away in their tablets. He was rather repulsed by the notion of technology, preferring actual human contact (although the human contact he received came mostly from his parents). He felt that those people were taking human contact for granted. Take that guy, hanging out in Starbucks, for example. He was sitting with a gorgeous redhead, but instead of paying attention to her, he was busily tapping away in his BlackBerry.

That's why he stole Uncle Frank's camcorder, brought it to the prairie, and recorded a video of himself. (Ironically, he used technology to teach the world to back off from technology.) Oh, yeah, and he also shot his mother in the stomach with an arrow, but she forgave him for that anyway. Mostly.

He longed to tell the world what they have been missing, with their heads buried in their cell phones or whatever they were called.

And to be honest, he wanted the cold, hard cash. He kind of needed it.

But a little part of him also wanted to fit in. So he tried to keep his mouth shut...except that he failed, let loose a sexist comment, and was the first to be eliminated in the very first season.

Now, a new season of Total Drama would be starting, and HE was a part of it. He was so excited that he could hardly stop talking.

Which was, once again, the cause of his elimination. That, and the stupid stick.

* * *

So he had been booted out. Well, this time he was NOT backing down. He could just hang out in the cargo hold for a while. He was pretty sure that Chris would be impressed with his determination and allow him to be a contestant again.

In the meantime, though, he had to share food items with the rats. Life sucks.

But one day, his life changed for the better, when he got what he was yearning for. Human contact from someone besides his parents.

And that human contact came in the form of Bridgette, who was so deep in thought that she walked right into his hiding spot in the cargo hold.

* * *

"What the—Ezekiel?" Bridgette gasped. "What are you doing here? I thought you were kicked out of the plane already."

"I was, eh!" Zeke chirped. "But I came back! This time, though, I'm not backing down. I'm determined, eh." He gave the blond surfer a pleading look. "Please don't tell anyone!"

"Zeke…this is dangerous," Bridgette said, her olive eyes wide with concern. "You won't have food, sunlight, or _anything._ You know how heartless Chris and Chef could be."

"I can take them," the prairie boy said confidently. "My dad taught me how to shoot arrows, eh!"

The blonde rubbed the back of her neck, debating on whether or not to tell him the consequences (including, of course, that there aren't any arrows on this plane, last time she checked), but she desperately needed a friend right now. She felt so lost and confused, and the others weren't very helpful.

"Can I ask you something?" Bridgette said hesitantly.

"You want to go on a date?" Zeke's eyes lit up. "Sure, eh!"

"No, no," Bridgette sighed, beginning to regret her decision. Oh, well, too late now. "See, I'm also having a hard time with something. I mean, I have a really loving, adorably cute boyfriend, but…" She sighed again. "I think I'm falling for the new guy. Alejandro."

"Oh, _that_ guy!" Zeke said approvingly. "He's totally sizzlin', eh!"

Heat began to rush to his face as he realized what the implications of his words were. Bridgette was trying (and failing) to stifle her giggles.

"That's not what I meant, eh!" Ezekiel protested. He tried to stand, but he bonked his head on the low ceiling. He winced.

"Sure," the surfer chick said, laughing freely. The homeschooled kid didn't fail to notice that she had an adorable laugh.

"Well," Bridgette said, brushing the dust from her jeans, "nice talking to you, Zeke. You didn't really give me any good advice, but you _did _make me feel better."

"I did, eh?"

"Definitely. Good luck with your plan of winning. I'll visit you here from time to time, if you need anyone to talk to."

"What makes you think that, eh?" Ezekiel asked, scratching his head.

The blond girl regarded him seriously. "I know that you need friends. Everyone does. And don't worry, dude, I'm not mad at you for losing the challenge and all. I'll be there for you, as a friend." And with that, she sauntered off.

Ezekiel watched her. _Friend, _he pondered. He never had any of those before.

Well, except for his parents and the animals. Oh, yeah, and Uncle Frank. But the dude was creepy as hell.

* * *

Unfortunately, they didn't do any 'friend' stuff, since she was eliminated shortly after that conversation, along with the pole.

Ezekiel felt his insides twist when he found out. He really had high hopes for knowing what it was like to have a connection with someone, a link that defined friendship.

And okay, maybe he expected more than that, since he kind of had a crush on the blonde.

And the fair Bridgette had most certainly forgotten about him. He saw her rush to Geoff's arms in the aftermath show that Chef was watching in YouTube, using his iPad.

See, technology bore nothing but bad news.

And the news was that he was alone again. Without a friend, without _any__one _by his side.

* * *

**So...whaddya think? Poor Ezekiel. Please review. :)**

**EDIT: Hi, so apparently, songfics are a violation of the rules (surprise, surprise), so I removed the lyrics. I guess...listen to the song while you're reading this? Sorry, dudes. :(**


End file.
